


Blankets, hands and whispers

by Seekat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and corny wonho, and lots of fluff, im so sorry this is so short and also IN SPANISH, theres a dog, youtube au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekat/pseuds/Seekat
Summary: Sí, las noches de pelis te gustan. Y sí, adoras cuando lo único que puedes sentir es la piel de Minhyuk contra tu cuerpo, acariciándote, haciéndote suspirar.Pero a veces, por mucho que eso te guste, solo quieres mirarle, disfrutar de su presencia. Contemplar lo que habéis conseguido.





	Blankets, hands and whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sodaphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodaphobia/gifts).



> ¡Feliz cumple Soda! Espero que lo disfrutes, te lo mereces. Pásalo genial y ten un buen día.

El cuerpo de Minhyuk, sus manos, el calor de las mantas y el roce de los labios ajenos contra la piel sensible de tu nuca invalidan cualquiera de tus intentos, por pequeño que sea, de concentrarte en la película que lleva más de media hora emitiéndose en la televisión. Esa que habéis arrastrado hasta la puerta de su habitación compartida, la misma que ahora está completamente desierta a excepción de vosotros mismos y Spiderman, que os mira desde su cama, moviendo el rabo frenéticamente cada vez que le dedicas una mirada inocente.

 

Tienes miedo de respirar más fuerte de la cuenta y que eso, de algún modo, desate una cadena de malos infortunios tales como, por ejemplo, el perro de tu futuro marido saltándote encima y pegándote un cabezazo de forma que tú, por inercia, se lo pegues también a Minhyuk, rompiéndole la nariz (o algo peor) y vuestra maravillosa cita acabe en la sala de espera de urgencias mientras tus lágrimas empapan tu sudadera nueva, esa que Changkyun te regaló por tu cumpleaños hace unos meses.

 

Pero tu línea de pensamientos se ve interrumpida cuando la manta que os rodea a ambos acaba cubriéndote gran parte de la cara y notas como el peso del cuerpo que tienes tras de ti cae sobre tu espalda, obligándote a ejercer presión de vuelta, su voz acariciando tu piel con cada suspiro rasposo que te dedica.

 

— ¿Estás prestando atención? —Coges aire, mordiéndote el interior de la boca en un gesto nervioso que, si te eres sincero, no habías ni apreciado que tenías hasta que empezaste a salir con él, hace ya unos cuantos años.— ¿Wonho?

 

Y, así, tal cual, con tu nombre, sus manos, el calor de las mantas y el roce de sus labios contra tu piel, dejas escapar todo el aire que tenías retenido, un pequeño quejido abriéndose paso entre el escándalo que tú mismo estás montando al quitarte la manta, y a él, de encima.

 

Notas como sigue tus movimientos con la punta de sus dedos, rozándote el brazo cada vez que ve la oportunidad, un pequeño puchero de concentración formándose en sus labios mientras frunce el ceño, incapaz de comprender qué estás haciendo.

Y tú, con una sonrisa temblorosa bailándote en los labios, tratando de pedirle perdón sin emitir una sola palabra, vuelves a dejarte caer contra su cuerpo, esta vez de frente, tus dedos entrelazándose tras su nuca y un pequeño suspiro inundando el poco espacio que hay entre ambos.

 

La nueva postura es todo piernas, cuerpos pobremente encajados, más de un brazo mal puesto y la sonrisa de Minhyuk iluminándote tan de cerca que crees que si en los próximos cinco segundos no cierras los ojos, te vas a quedar ciego.

 

Pero te gusta, te gusta muchísimo más.

—Ahora sí. —Susurras entonces, tu voz más profunda de lo que la recordabas y tu garganta, resentida por las horas sin hablar, dándole un tinte de esfuerzo a tus palabras. —Estaba mirando la obra de arte equivocada.

Dejas caer esa frase con tanta suavidad que, por un momento, parece que no es una tremenda idiotez. Crees que puedes aguantarlo, pero te ves arrepintiéndote al cabo de apenas unos segundos, encogiéndote en el hueco que hay entre vuestros cuerpos y renegando tan alto que, sin querer, llamas la atención de Spiderman, que toma el traqueteo como una invitación para unirse a la fiesta y, tal y como predijiste con anterioridad, saltar sobre ambos, empujándoos contra la pared.

 

La risa aguda y descontrolada de Minhyuk, provocada por las lamidas frenéticas del perro, que presa de la emoción no para de removerse contra el cuerpo ajeno, te hace sonreír de tal manera que, al cabo de escasos segundos, acaban por dolerte las mejillas, la punta de tus dedos buscando con desesperación la nuca del can, que ha pasado de chupar solamente a su dueño a buscar tu brazo en un intento torpe y juguetón de dedicarte unos minutos de cariño.

 

La verdad es que, pese a los grandes planes del youtuber que tienes por novio de crear una cita perfecta, película y palomitas incluidas, lo único que te apetece hacer cada vez que estáis juntos es, simplemente, admirarle.

 

Admirar la forma en la que se le achinan los ojos cuando sonríe con sinceridad, el temblor de sus dedos cuando la emoción se apodera de su cuerpo, la forma que tiene de ladear la cabeza cuando algo le llama la atención de forma genuina…

Cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, si es parte de Lee Minhyuk, no tiene nada que envidiarle a una obra de arte.

 

Y tú, como mero espectador, no puedes más que admirar lo que se te permite.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
